


Travesuras de conejo 🐰

by MiMundo



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiMundo/pseuds/MiMundo
Summary: Wei Wuxian se encontraba tranquilamente practicando su cultivacion, decidido a hacer un experimento de transformacion termino convertido en un conejo esponjoso y lindo.¿Qué es lo que hara nuestro pequeño conejo travieso?¿Y cómo reaccionará el segundo jade ante su nueva apariencia?





	Travesuras de conejo 🐰

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, esta historia la subí primero en Wattpad con el mismo nombre, lo subo aquí por si acaso ya que aquí es más seguro que no pase nada :3

Era un dia común y corriente dentro del receso de las nubes, todo era paz y tranquilidad, uno pensaria que era un dia perfecto, pero precisamente esta paz es la que tenia a todos inquietos, ya que desde que cierto patriarca Yiling llego junto con Lan Wangi los dias que eran asi de tranquilos solo sucedían cuando los dos salian a alguna misión y como era conocimiento de todos solo el segundo jade salio a una misión diplomática dejando asi a el patriarca en el receso de las nubes quien al estar aburrido solia hace bromas a los discípulos menos experimentados o a Lan Qiren.

Esta paz inexplicable tenia a todos desconcertados, al principio creyeron que solo al estar aburrido nuestro querido patriarca este decidiera bajar al pueblo a conseguir algo de sonrisa del emperador, pero algunos discípulos que bajaron dijeron que este no se encontraba en aquel lugar, tras confirmar que este no salió se pusieron en alerta por si este se encontraba preparando alguna broma para aquellos que se descuiden, pero tras varias horas que habian pasado nada habia sucedido aun.

Al ver que no habia señales de este muchos discípulos se pusieron a buscarlo intentando romper las menos reglas posibles durante su busqueda, aquellos que eran los mas apegados a el eran los mas nerviosos en especial Lan Sizhui y Lan Jingyi quienes eran considerados casi como los hijos de este.

-Aun no has visto nada que pudiera indicar donde esta?- pregunto un Jingyi un tanto nervioso.

-No, ya busque con manzanita y en algunos de sus escondites, pero nada- Sizhui lo miro un tanto triste y un poco desesperado, ya lo habia perdido una vez y no queria que volviera a pasar.

-Se que lo encontraremos, segun los encargados de la barrera no se registro su salida- comentó recordando como este presumía el jade que le fue dado para que pudieran entrar y salir como guste. -debe estar aqui adentro, en alguna parte de eso estoy seguro- comento dandole una palmadita reconfortante a Sizhui trantando que este se tranquilizara un poco.

-Tienes razon - dijo soltando un suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse - pero me preocupa no poder encontrarlo para antes que llegue HanGuang-jun-

Al hacer mención de este los dos sintieron un escalofrío de solo pensar lo que pasaría si se enterara de la desaparición de Wei Wuxian.

-esperemos que eso no pase- menciono Jingyi frotándose un poco los brazos con nerviosismo.

Tras decir unas palabras más ambos se dispusieron a continuar con la búsqueda de Wei Wuxian.

Mientras todo eso ocurría entre los conejos se destacó uno de pelaje oscuro que hace poco no estaba en ese lugar ya que en el receso de las nubes solo hay conejos blancos.

Este lindo conejo oscuro no era otro que ni mas ni menos que Wei Wuxian quien hora atras no era un conejo esponjoso como en este momento.

Antes de adquirir esta nueva apariencia se encontraba cultivando en uno de sus escondites ya que la curiosidad le gano y trató de combinar sus dos cultivos, gracias al cuerpo de Mo XuanYu habia recuperado su núcleo dorado y gracias al segundo jade y a la cultivacion dual habia podido alcansar cirto nivel de cultivacion casi llegando a tener la que tuvo en el pasado.

Como sus dos cultivos estaban casi a la par se pregunto que pasaria si estas dos se combinaran, el resultado lo dejo un poco sorprendido, ya que estas se complementaban perfectamente dejando un estado neutro en su interior, el qi podia purificar el exceso de energía resentida que haría que se volviera loco como en el pasado y la energía resentida podia manipular el qi evitando las desviaciones de qi.

En su curiosidad se pregunto que mas podria a llegar a hacer, despues de pensar un poco recordo algunos proyectos del pasado que no pudo terminar sintiendo que algo faltaba, decidido se puso a experimentar con esta nueva forma de cultivacion que desarrollo tras la fusion de las dos energías dejandolo un poco sorprendido al ver que algunos de sus proyectos se pudieron terminar, preguntadose que mas podria llegar a hacer logro mirar por el rabillo del ojo un conejo que lo se encontraba cerca de su escondite, como si algo hubiera pasado por su mente sonrió de oreja a oreja pensando en algo divertido.

Despues de pensarlo mas decidió intentar la transformación y que mejor que un conejo para su primer intentó.

♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧

Espero y les guste mi historia, es la primera vez que escribo algo, asi que si me fallo en algo con gusto aceptaré las observaciones ^^

♤♡◇♧


End file.
